


A Hot Shower

by Entesi



Series: Cobra Pain [1]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28850913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entesi/pseuds/Entesi
Summary: A digital artist discovers that the love of his life is soon to come into his life and rescue him from his problems and teach him karate.
Relationships: Johnny Lawrence/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Cobra Pain [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115639
Kudos: 3





	A Hot Shower

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic I’ve written in about a year so I apologise if it isn’t very well written.

It had been a long day. I’d just decided to go for a jog before running into someone I wish I could avoid. My hair was a mess after the fight and I looked like a bruised peach. I needed some comfort after everything that happened and I sure was going to get it soon.

I should introduce myself. My name is Akira. I work as a digital artist in Los Angeles and I spend most of my time looking for work. I’m not rich or successful in the slightest but I get regular customers who want art from me. I’m not tough or strong but that was soon about to change.

It had been a long day. I was jogging outside of my apartment after recently getting the groceries. I thought it was the perfect afternoon to go for a stroll. I wound up running into town and seeing the newest karate dojo named Cobra Kai. Something about it struck my attention and I could sense there was something important about it.

On my way home I decided to go to the mall to buy myself something nice. I felt like a quick coffee or a matcha green tea. I ordered a tea and sat down at one of the cafe’s tables and had a long thought on where my life would go. It wasn’t long before I got interrupted by a person slamming their hands down on the table.

It was one of my old college ‘buddies’. Well, ‘buddy’ was putting it lightly. In truth, they’d been bullying me ever since I joined the college. I had no idea what their name was or what their business was either, but they’d always hang around me just to bother me. 

“You better have my money.” Their expression was foul and I felt disgusting just seeing it.

“I… don’t know what you’re talking about. I don’t have any money for you.” I looked down at my hands, trying to avoid eye contact with them. I wasn’t very confident but I knew for a fact I had nothing for them.

“Well you’re gonna give me something if you don’t leave this table immediately. This is my spot.” They pulled up a chair and sat in front of me, still with the same sour expression. 

We sat staring at each other for a few seconds before they stood up suddenly and threw their chair in my direction. I only barely managed to dodge it before it landed on the ground, causing a sound to echo through the mall. It caught the attention of a man I soon would call the love of my life.

The bully balled up their fists and ran over to me. “Give me your money before I beat it out of you.” They grabbed me by my shirt and lifted me up into the air.

“I-I don’t have anything, I swear! I just spent the last of my cash on my tea!” I tried squirming out of their grip, but I was unsuccessful. Their grip tightened and I couldn’t escape.

Before I could let anything else out of my mouth they punched the side of my face, making me extremely dizzy and unable to focus. They landed two more punches on my stomach before knocking me over onto the ground. Before I could fully focus and process what was going on, I was awakened by a shout in the distance from the man I would soon fall for.

“Hey, you asshole! Leave that boy alone!” He ran up to the bully and knocked him to the ground with ease. The two fought for a few minutes before the man who rescued me eventually won. He then walked over to me and offered me his hand. “You alright, kid? You need some help?”

I was starstruck. Above me was this gorgeous hunk of a man. I knew he was much older than me but I’d never felt this way before. I took his hand carefully and he helped me stand up. “T-thank you so much. I don’t know what I would have done without you.”

“It’s no problem, kiddo. I hate seeing dumbasses picking on innocent people.” The man must have noticed me staring at him because he looked me over and chuckled. “You alright? Need a change of clothes? The floor must have been messy, you got something all over your hair and body.”

“Oh, I’ll have to go home and shower. Uh, thanks…”

He put his hand out and smiles. “Lawrence. Johnny Lawrence.” 

“Akira Hirohito. Nice to meet you.” I smiled awkwardly and tried to avert my eyes in respect and so I didn’t blush.

“I’ll call your Kirry. Sounds better.” Johnny chuckled and eyed me over again. “Come back to my place. It’s close and I can offer you some clean clothes and some shampoo for your hair.” 

“Okay, but uh, we just met… I don’t want to be a weirdo and seem like I’m intruding on your house.” I looked down at my feet shyly and hoped he didn’t see me blushing.

“It’s fine, kid. You seem pretty safe. I ain’t scared of you.” Johnny offered me a hand and we walked out of the cafe.

Once we got to Johnny’s apartment, he pointed me in the direction to his bathroom and went to grab some clothes. On my way I noticed a distinct smell of cologne and women’s perfume. I assumed he had a female roommate and didn’t think much of it. Once I was undressed I hopped into the shower and started washing my hair. I noticed how sticky it was and assumed it was some kind of tea or coffee, similar to what I was drinking before being attacked.

Johnny walked into the room not long after and left a pile of clean clothes on the bathroom sink. He kept his eyes away from the shower curtain and shouted over the top of the sound of the water running. “I got you some new clothes! Whenever you’re ready!”

“Thank you!” I peaked through the shower curtain to look at the clothes. “Oh that looks super comfy!”

“It’s one of my spare gis. I’ve never used it before so I thought it’d… help, y’know.”

“A gi? Like a karate gi?”

Johnny nodded. “Yeah, I run the Cobra Kai dojo downtown.”

“Oh, I went down there earlier today! It seems so interesting!” I chuckled. “After a day like today I should probably be interested in a place that teaches self defense.”

“Best way not to get your ass kicked like that is to learn karate.” Johnny then noticed my hair. “Oh, c’mere. You’re barely getting any of that shit out of your hair.” 

He walked over to me and got some shampoo, running it through my hair. He struggled at first but I admit it was much easier having help. I tried not to blush again because I was rather enjoying having a man run his fingers through my hair.

Once my hair was done I carefully stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around me. Johnny had left the room and I could smell bacon cooking in the distance. I felt a calm presence around me as I got dressed and once I walked out of the bathroom in my new gi I smiled the moment I saw Johnny.

“I got some bacon if you’re hungry. Thought you may want something after taking a beating like that.” Johnny’s smile was awkward but genuine, like he was trying a bit too hard to be polite. He seemed a bit nervous, eyeing me up and down a few times, but I put that down to his concern over my wellbeing. But then again, this was a stranger, I didn’t expect him to care for me like he had.

“Thanks. I’m feeling quite hungry after that ordeal. Good thing I love bacon.” I sniffed the air and chuckled, and pulled a chair up to sit on. 

“Feel free to use the tv. Nothing’s really on though so don’t expect anything interesting.” Johnny picked up the bacon off of his pan and put it on a plate. He walked over to me and handed me the plate. Right on cue, my stomach grumbled and we both chuckled.

“Thanks for the food. A-and the help. I don’t know what I would have done if it wasn’t for you.” I looked down at where the bruises were on my stomach. “I can’t defend myself.”

“Well that’s where I come in. Join Cobra Kai. I teach soft people like you to be tough. And you have potential.” He paused for a moment and tried to remember my name. “But I won’t pressure you Kirry. If you wanna go and get yourself beat up again that’s up to you.”

“I’ll do it! I’d love to learn!” I shoved a piece of bacon in my mouth and stood up with pride, dropping the rest of the bacon in the process. I blushed and looked down in shame.

Johnny laughed and put his hand on my shoulder. “I’ll clean that up. You watch tv for a while and I’ll drive you home later when you’re ready to go.”


End file.
